


cat and mouse - nct smut oneshot - complete (short)

by abnegative



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Kink, M/M, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Taeyong and Doyoung take out their frustrations in interesting ways.





	cat and mouse - nct smut oneshot - complete (short)

Mark rolled his eyes. His hyungs were fighting again. He bet they didn't even remember what started it. It had been a long day of filming and everyone was tired but it was no excuse to act like this. He went looking for Johnny. He had to get away from them.

It had all started over a missing jacket. Doyoung put his down, couldn't find it and insisted that the one Taeyong was wearing was his. Their outfits were all almost identical and Taeyong had put his name on the inside of his instantly. He couldn't think of anything more disgusting than accidentally putting someone else's sweaty jacket on his body. For some reason Doyoung had sighted Taeyong putting his on right at the moment when he was looking for his.

"Come on." The younger whined. "Just let me check the label." "NO." Taeyong replied, getting huffy, he knew he was right. He didn't have to check. Doyoung stormed off to check behind all the chairs in the backstage area. He did not want to have to go and get a spare jacket. He liked his. It fit him right and looked good and he knew the spare would be way too big.

"Aha!" Doyoung found what he was looking for. He pulled the sleeve of a bright camo jacket out of the back of a chair. He turned the tag over and jumped for joy when he saw the letters 'TY'. "Give my jacket back!" He was triumphant. Taeyong handed it over and sulked. He hated to be wrong and he hated the way Doyoung wouldn't quit, bragging to everyone about being right, smirking to himself.

Taeyong got his own back when Doyoung kept moving too close to him during the dance filming. "You're too close. Don't step so far to the side." Taeyong hissed at him under his breath. "I'm not. You're starting too close to me." Doyoung hissed back. The other members started to roll their eyes. They were always like this.

They continued to bicker on the bus all the way home. Their members put in headphones or engaged each other in conversation. Doyoung knew it had gone to far when Taeyong stopped arguing and started ignoring him. He grabbed him by the arm. "Hyung." He whispered. "Come on." He pulled at his arm, pouting cutely at the leader, desperate for Taeyong's attention but he wouldn't give it up. Taeyong turned away and looked out the window. "Fine. Be like that." Doyoung was annoyed now as well. Two could play this game, he thought, as he turned in the opposite direction. "Taeil, hyung, Taeyong wont talk to me." His cute pout worked on the smaller, but older, boy who put his arm around him. "Don't worry. He'll forgive you soon." Taeil allowed the purple haired boy with the sharply angled eyes to snuggle into his side as the bus drove them home in the dark. Doyoung closed his eyes and relaxed into Taeil's warm body, tired, not noticing the dark stare of the pink haired leader seething next to him.

The boys filed off the bus with their backpacks and personal items. Doyoung was tired and he untangled himself from Taeil and grabbed his bag. He headed straight for his dorm that he shared with Yuta and Sicheng. "Hey." Taeyong ran after him. "Wait up." He looked back, ignored the boy chasing after him, and kept walking. Yuta grabbed Sicheng by the arm. "Let's go hang out in the practice room. I think they need some space."

Doyoung ignored Taeyong behind him all the way back to his room. He opened the door and entered and Taeyong followed him into the room. As soon as the door closed Taeyong pushed Doyoung onto his bed. "How dare you cuddle up to Taeil like that. Are you trying to make me jealous on purpose?" He climbed on top of the taller boy, hunger in his eyes, fire burning behind his gaze. Doyoung's gaze in response was cold as ice. He grabbed the other around the waist and rolled so he was on top. "Fuck you TY. You were ignoring me. What was I supposed to do?" He grinned when he saw the look on Taeyong's face. He hated it when Doyoung called him TY.

Taeyong hated that grin of self satisfaction. He got rid of it by planting his lips on Doyoungs in a hard angry kiss. He pressed his tongue into Doyoungs mouth, searching for a response, not finding it. He sucked Doyoung's bottom lip and then bit down on it. Doyoung couldn't resist. A low moan escaped his mouth.

Taeyong took the opportunity to roll them again when Doyoung was distracted. He wanted to be on top. He straddled his hips and started unbuttoning Doyoung's shirt, finding less and less resistance, breathing in a sigh of satisfaction when he saw Doyoungs bare chest. He went for a nipple with his mouth but Doyoung pushed his head away. "Don't." He squirmed. "You're just being difficult because you're still mad." Taeyong went for his neck instead, biting aggressively at the soft skin, sucking happily when he felt Doyoung start to squirm under his body.

"You make me so mad when you ignore me." Doyoung pushed Taeyong off and sat up. "Yeah. Well you make me mad when you use Taeil to make me jealous." Doyoung grabbed Taeyong's shirt and ripped it open. Buttons pinged off onto the floor as he shoved Taeyong hard onto the bed and climbed between his legs. He sucked hard at a nipple, rolling the hard nub with his tongue, making Taeyong moan underneath him. "Shhh." Doyoung clamped his hand down hard over Taeyong's mouth and used the other to undo his pants. He shoved his hand down the front and found Taeyong already hard.

"You love this don't you?" Doyoung loomed over Taeyong's body, his hand still tight across his mouth. "You going to shut up now?" Taeyong nodded. Doyoung removed his hand and then removed Taeyong's pants. He wrapped his lips around the end of Taeyong's cock, teasing, sucking softly and slowly. Taeyong let out a loud moan and bucked his hips up making Doyoung gag. Doyoung grabbed Taeyong's hips and dig his nails into the soft skin. "What the fuck TY?" He hissed at the other boy. Taeyong just laughed. He grabbed Doyoung and they rolled again.

Taeyong straddled Doyoung again. He had a never ending thirst for their games, vying for dominance, pushing their boundaries to the limit. He rubbed his erection against the smooth skin of Doyoung's stomach. He removed Doyoung's pants and moved between his legs. He kissed him softly on the lips in contrast with his fingers which went in hard on Doyoung's hole. Doyoung's voice became whiny, needy and desperate, he had wanted to fuck Taeyong but the feeling of Taeyong's fingers inside him made him change his mind.

Taeyong leaned down and his voice was husky in Doyoung's ear. "Turn over." He whispered. Doyoung shivered involuntarily and complied. Taeyong teased his hole with the tip of his cock. "Are you sorry? For letting Taeil put his hands on you?" Doyoung whined but he couldn't lie. "No." He said. Taeyong slapped his buttcheek hard. Doyoung fell forward and Taeyong put one hand around his throat, gripping tight as he pulled him back up, feeling for the right spot to press. "Say you're sorry." Taeyong was irritated again. He pressed the side of Doyoung's neck and felt his breath become laboured. Doyoung shook his head and Taeyong entered him making his back arch. Taeyong held still until he felt the younger's body relax and then he began to thrust. He started slow but he still wanted his apology.

"Say you're sorry." He grunted angrily as he thrust hard. "No." Doyoung gasped for breath. Taeyong moved his hands from his neck to grip his hips tight. "Say it. I'm not fucking kidding." The more irritated Taeyong felt the harder he thrust. "Fine. I'm sorry." Doyoung groaned underneath him, his face half buried in the pillow. "Now choke me so I can come." Tayeong growled and thrust harder, his hand feeling for the right spot, his thumb pressing down on the pulsing artery in Doyoung's neck. He reached for his cock with the other and Doyoung moaned loudly and pushed back against Taeyong's thrusts and came, covering his bed and Taeyong's hand.

"You didn't deserve that." Taeyong mumbled bitterly as he pounded harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the quiet room, and he growled deep and low as he came inside Doyoung. He pulled out straight away and Doyoung rolled over and Taeyong pressed his whole body against the boy underneath him. He kissed him slowly and gently, their tongues caressing softly, their hands suddenly gentle now their intensity was spent.

"I better go." Taeyong got up and looked for his clothes. "We've got another early start tomorrow and Yuta and Sicheng need to go to bed." Doyoung suddenly wondered where they were but the other members were used to their games. Suddenly Doyoung sat up. "Stay." He said, reaching out to grab Taeyong by the hand, surprising the other. Taeyong looked at him with a glint of sadness in his eye. "You know I can't." He smiled at the naked boy, beautiful in his bare skin, his body glistening lightly with sweat. "I know." Doyoung smiled back at him. A look of mischief passed across his face. "I don't care anyway. I wasn't really sorry. Actually I might go find Taeil to cuddle with." He squealed with delight as Taeyong dropped his shirt in the ground and pounced on him again. Taeyong pushed him down on the bed and silenced his laughter with another long slow kiss.

Yuta and Sicheng giggled outside the door whispering to each other. "Aw man, I thought they were done, I want to go to bed." Yuta rolled his eyes. "Yeah but you know what they're like." Sicheng stifled a chuckle as he pressed his ear to the door. "Won't last long. You know how much Taeyong loves it when Doyoung makes him mad."


End file.
